Technical Field
The present invention relates to a camera shoe extension which is detachably attached to a camera shoe of a digital camera and holds an accessory.
Description of the Related Art
A camera shoe is formed on a camera body of a digital camera such that an accessory such as a flash device and a microphone assembly can be detachably attached to the camera body. For example, according to Japanese unexamined utility model application publication No. 2-051494 and Japanese examined utility model application publication No. 7-003750, it is described that a microphone assembly is detachably attached to a camera shoe.
Since a camera and a lens device are provided with various motors, operating noise of the motors, noise of moving members driven by the motors, and the like are generated during image capturing. In order to surely prevent generation of such operating noise and the like, it is necessary to keep an adequate distance between the microphone assembly and the camera body. However, according to Japanese unexamined utility model application publication No. 2-051494 and Japanese examined utility model application publication No. 7-003750, the microphone assembly is attached to the camera shoe formed on the camera body, and therefore it becomes impossible to keep an adequate distance between the microphone assembly and the camera body.
Moreover, it is known that the flash device causes a so-called red-eye effect in which pupils of a subject appear red in the case where the flash device is located near a taking lens. In order to prevent such a red-eye effect, it is only necessary to keep the flash device away from the camera body. However, the flash device is mounted on the camera shoe of the camera body, and therefore it becomes impossible to keep an adequate distance between the flash device and the camera body.